heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailbreak (The EmojiJailbreak CircleHacker Movie)
Jailbreak (born Jul 14th, 1982) is one of the main protagonists of The EmojiJailbreak CircleHacker Movie, Jailbreak is a proud, energetic, and heroic emoji who lives in a castle on 124 Conch Street with her pet emoji Anna and pet scallop Shelley in the city of Textopolis. Jailbreak has a lot of knowledge and is not a constant annoyance to those around her, and she is very good-natured with Anna from her in 2017. Goldibreak and the Three Piggies: Goldibreak looks the table, chairs and room. Goldibreak lives Big Piggy, Normal Piggy, and Small Piggy. Appearance: Jailbreak has straight and long brown hair in a braid wears black beanie with purple wig worn in a small pigtail, golden eyes, indigo lipstick, black dress, black tights. Bowser 12345 in The Eagle Part 1 and 2: On the 3rd of Jul, 1776. At Experience Gloss Bluck Delivery in NativeAmerican Village, England, UK. Stellahontas reads Eagle Piggy at Native Out Club. The napoleon piggy ran away, and the NativeAmerican bird ran away in Delawere, USA. The NativeAmerican birds punches to the napoleon piggy. Sometime later, at Native Out Club on Jul 4th, 1776. The eagle piggy found the egglet. Captain Washington knew. When the truck roars, the NativeAmerican bird was in Native Out Club. The NativeAmerican bird tells the eagle piggy to digital death. What the! The NativeAmerican birds gunshotted your guns to Peg and Kat. Peg and Kat ran away but the truck leaving. Now, the NativeAmerican birds gunshotted your guns to the truck to explode. Peg and Kat ran to the boat. Now, the NativeAmerican birds gunshotted your guns to Peg and Kat in the boat. The eagle piggy knew. Captain Washington starts ride the boat. When the hurricane water splashing. The napoleon birds in the truck. The napoleon bird likes hurricane water to the boat. The napoleon birds looks in the cave. The napoleon piggy sees the romannumeral of jailbreaking. At the church, the eagle piggy tells the team. Oppressor Ross throws the knive to the NativeAmerican piggy dead. The napoleon birds in the church. The napoleon birds going to the party. Peg and Kat sings Captain Washington. The napoleon birds tries the torch reun fireworks. Ramonee cracks the cup. Everypony ran away. Days later, Captain Washington onwards the sword. ~ Jailbreak pasts jailbreaking Bowser 12345 in Piggies and the Beanstalk: Once upon a tine, there were piggies and the bull. Now, the piggies carrying thus bull to visit the oppressor. The oppressor dislikes beans and grow egglets in the underground. The piggies got those beans, thus piggy throw your beans turned unto a beanstalk. The next day, the piggies climbed the beanstalk. The piggies went unto the cloud. The piggies looks the bird at the table. The piggies found jailbreaking bird and a egglet. Thus piggy in the lounge. Thus piggy looks. Thus piggy climbs down the beanstalk Thus piggy looks too. ~ Anna to Jailbreak Jailbreak Ungrounds Posie and Jailbreak Gets Ungrounded! And now, our movie program! Jailbreakrella: Jailbreak as Jailbreakrella. Jailbreak in Wonderland! ~ Anna Jailpunzel: There was a passbreaker, Jailpunzel who lives in a towercastle. Jailpunzel has longer purple hair. Jailpunzel cuts the purple hair. Jailpunzel in the fortune! ~ JailbreakCategory:Emojis Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters